LUKE
by jamo117
Summary: Alec Skywalker rasies his Nephew to become a Jedi capable of destroying his father, Darth Vader...


Chapter I: Luke and Leia

Alec looked down at the shadow that was his brother. He saw him fall hundreds of meters, then grab onto something. Alec sighed, and headed toward the Temple. He saw Bail Organa's ship in front of the entrance. Alec parked his hijacked speeder and rushed over to help Yoda fight the clones. He activated Anakin's old blue lightsaber and threw it at one of the clones. He regathered the lightsaber just in time to deflect a blaster beam and remove a couple of clone's heads. He stabbed his blade into one clones stomach then swung around and took three heads off. He looked at a group of clones and suddenly they erupted in a ball of flames. The rest of the clones retreated after what they saw Alec do to 10 of their own. Yoda and Alec deactivated their sabers simultaneously.

"Strong with the force you are, my former padawan" Yoda retrieved his gimmer stick to his hand using the force.

"Not without your training, Master Yoda." Alec placed his brothers old saber into his helm, after he gave his lightsaber to Obi-Wan.

"You're brothers lightsaber you have, yours you do not. Why is this?" The 800-year-old Jedi Master stopped and looked at the young Jedi Knight, who was supposedly the Chosen One, the one who could bring balance to the force.

"It's a long story…" Bail Organa came running out of his ship at that moment.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Senator Amidala-" Alec suddenly remembered about Padme.

"Oh Force, Padme!" Alec put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe he forgot about her. Yoda and Bail looked at him.

"I better explain: Anakin and Padme are married: Have been since the Clone Wars began. She's also pregnant with Anakin's child. She went to Mustafar after I told her about Anakin and Anakin force chocked her into unconsciousness and…" Yoda was first to reply.

"To the Dark Side, young Skywalker has gone. Terrible, terrible… Over Senator Amidala, hmm? Or because of this Darth Sidious?" Yoda looked puzzled for what Alec thought was the first time.

"Both, I suppose. He had visions of Padme dying in childbirth, and he wanted to find a way to save her…Palpatine, who is Sidious, manipulated him by saying he could save her." Alec looked at Yoda then at Bail.

"Hmm, distressing is this…" Yoda looked into space for a few moments.

"Anyway, Senator Amidala has fainted in the Senate building, just after the Emperor as he is now known, gave his speech. She's being rushed to Coruscant Hospital." Yoda was first to reply.

"Go, we must. The child of Anakin Skywalker, a far great asset to lose" Alec and Bail agreed as they quickly bordered the Ship.

One of the Medical Droids came out of the room.

"She is perfectly healthy, but for reasons unexplained, we are losing her" The Senator, The Jedi Knight and The Jedi Master looked shocked at the news.

"Died of a broken heart…" Alec muttered sadly. The droid continued.

"We have to operate quickly if we are to save the babies" Bail reacted first.

"Babies? You mean there's more than one?" Bail asked the medical droid.

"She's carrying twins," The Medical droid explained. Alec and Yoda were deep in thought.

"Hmmm…Split up, the twins must be…" Yoda tapped his stick on the floor.

"Yes… I will take one and train him or her to become a Jedi." Alec had always wanted a padawan learner, ever since he became a Jedi Knight.

"I will take the other to Alderaan, my wife and I will look after him or her" Bail said. Yoda nodded.

"Until the time is right, disappear we will. Go to Dagobah I will." Yoda looked on as the Skywalker children were born.

"It's a boy" The medical droid held the newborn baby in its arms and gave it to Alec.

"Luke…" Padme uses all her strength to stroke it on the head it.

"And a girl…" The medical gave Padme the baby girl

"Leia…" Padme gave the little girl back to the medical droid.

"Alec… Alec, I know there's still… I know there's good in him…" Padme passed away on the medical bed. A great look of sadness was on all three men's faces. The medical droid gave Leia to Bail.

"I will take Leia to Alderaan. My wife has always wanted a baby girl." Bail held the little girl in his arms.

"She looks just like her mother…" Bail muttered. Alec held the boy, Luke. He had perfect blue eyes, just like his father.

"I will take Luke to Tatooine, and raise him there. Should I tell him the truth about Anakin?" Alec looked at the little green Jedi Master.

"About his father, tell him not. Better, It would be, If know he didn't" Yoda looked at the small son of Anakin Skywalker.

"Hmmm, a powerful Jedi, the son of Skywalker will become" Yoda then turned his head to Leia.

"Strong in the force, is this one as well. A fine politician, she will become" All three of them walked out of the building. They walked onto Bail's ship and sat at a table.

"A time of great darkness, the Galaxy is in. These Skywalker children, the galaxy relies on. The only hope." Bail looked at Luke then back at Leia.

"Should the twins ever meet each other?" Bail asked Yoda, who answered almost instantly:

"No. Meet each other the twins will not." Alec and Bail nodded, and stood up.

"Well, I better be off. I will hopefully see you both again" Alec stood up, and picked Luke up. Yoda and Bail nodded, as got off the ship. He knew Anakin would have all ready put a price on his head, so he had to move quickly. He left the hospital quickly, heaping toward the Speeder Park. He looked for a decent speeder. He found a family speeder, and headed toward that. He saw a group of Clone troopers approaching him. Alec opened the speeder with the force, and put baby Luke on the back seat, who was all ready in a deep sleep. He turned around as the two troopers walked toward him, guns up. The other 5 were at the elevator.

"Excuse me sir, but I believe that isn't your speeder. If you don't leave the parking lots immediately, I will arrest you for hijacking a speeder." Alec looked at the position were his eyes where supposed to be. Alec just grinned, and the two troopers flew back into their mates. Alec activated his saber and threw it at the group. He got 3 of them, but the other four started shooting. Alec retrieved his, or Anakin's, saber, blocked the blaster bolts, and flew threw the air, taking off three heads then stabbing his saber into the clone troopers heart. He deactivated the saber, and ran back to the speeder. He opened the hatch and landed in the drivers seat. He left the parking lot and flew toward a Cruiser Dealership. He parked outside, and decided to leave the baby in there. He locked the car using the key, then put a powerful force lock on the car. He went up to the owner.

"Good day sir, I'm looking for a small cruiser, around 10 to 15 thousand credits?" The owner looked at the man. Young twenties, brown hair, blue eyes, average height wearing what looked like a Jedi robe.

"I've got a Galactic Traveller model, that costs 17 thousand. Is that too much?" The young man thought for a moment.

"Could you show me please?" The dealer nodded and walked toward the ship. The right size, good speed and acceleration. Hyperdrive. It was coloured silver.

"Perfect." Alec got out his wallet, and gave the man 17,000 credits in cash. The man looked amazed.

"You have to sign a contract, you know" Alec didn't have enough time. His face would all ready be all over the HoloNet and the HoloVision.

"I don't have to sign anything."

"You don't have to sign anything."

"You will give me the keys"

"I will give you the keys"

"You won't go on the HoloNet or watch any HoloVision"

"I won't go on the HoloNet or watch any HoloVision" The man gave Alec the keys and walked away. Alec ran back to the speeder and picked up the newborn. He walked back to the ship he just purchased , turned around and looked at the speeder, which threw it self back and started to fall to lower levels. He boarded the ship and stared it up. Alec laid baby Luke on the bed and watched him sleep peacefully. He walked to the cockpit and guided the ship out of Coruscant. He punched in the coordinates for Tatooine and lay back as the ship made the jump to Hyperspace. He checked the HoloNet. Everywhere, his face was flashing. 'Have you seen this man?' 'Wanted- reward of 50,000 credits' 'Wanted dead or alive' Anakin didn't waste his time. Alec would have to live in a very, very remote area of Tatooine. He knew it would be far to dangerous to live in any cites. He didn't trust Beru and Owen much, but were they lived was very remote. He could build a hut thing similar to Beru and Owen's, but much more underground. He couldn't be found. Luke most certainly couldn't be found. If Luke was found, the galaxy would be lost for ever. He thought long and hard while they flew threw hyperspace, toward Tatooine


End file.
